mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gobbol943/Lucky Screenshots In Mixels. (My Version, Inspired by Flamzer The Mixel)
Gobbol Here! ACT FAST: This will be closed in MARCH! Since Boycat's accounts keep getting blocked, I'm continuing LSIM! UPDATE: I'm accepting Calling All Mixels lucky shots! RE-UPDATE: I'm accepting shots that LOOK lucky enough! Ded Vaka-Waka And Snax's Face XD.png|COORDINATED. GROUP. SLEEP EATING! QuickMemo+ 2016-11-16-20-50-49~2.jpg|Spinny Head. QuickMemo+ 2016-11-17-20-16-32~2.jpg|Lenny Teacher. Flamzer wut....png|Coordinated. Group. Staring? KROG.png|Error. Volectro Pls....png|Look at his foot. Im sad.jpg|Why you happeh akwod? Zabopls.jpg|Zabo pls... Dat Zabo tho.PNG|GASP! DabBooger.jpg|TRIGGERED. Screenshot 20161007-122922.png|Spizehhhh. YeeYeeYeeyee.PNG|YeeYeeyeeYee Sweepz Footiyee.PNG|Footiyee LOL. Yee Snoof.JPG|yeeyeeyeeyeeyeeyeeyeeyeeyeeyee Balk AAAHHH.png|AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Screenshot 20161112-192007.png|Wut u lookin ate? Screenshot 20161112-191957.png|tth no pls. Screenshot 2016-10-15-14-44-00.png|COORDINATED. GROUP. SLEEPING! Screenshot 2016-10-26-07-36-43.png|O_O Screenshot 2016-10-15-14-48-20.png|AAAAHHHH Screenshot 20161005-141438.png|Weird Camsta. Screenshot 20161106-180543.png|BANJOE JOINS COORDINATED. GROUP. SLEEPING! DerpyGobba.png|GOBBA JOINS COORDINATED. GROUP. STARING! Screenshot 20161019-182034.png|TINEEHH TRUPY..... Mysto Comic Book.png|MYSTO PLS... Screenshot 2016-11-21-17-48-54.png|YEE COBRAX Krader wut....png|Looks Lucky Enough. NNGA 59.png|AAAGGGGHHHH! Derpy.PNG|DERP! Derpnard NEO.PNG|(Fart Noise) Derpnard EX.PNG|DDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!!!!! Derpnard.png|Burnard: AAAAHHH So cold, So cold! DERP Nurp.jpg|DERPY. Berp-Derp lel.JPG|BORP. Derpy Torts.jpg|Wha. DERP SNOOF.jpg|Deerrrrrp Soooof. Meltus has achieved MAXIMUM DERP.PNG|MAXIMUM DERP ACHIEVED! DERP....PNG|NOT THE ROLLING DERP! Good Night Kids.PNG|"Good Night Kids." Said Krog Dem memes.PNG|MEEME. Twinsy doesnt look back.PNG|MIM! Dribal PLS!.PNG|STAHP SMEARKING! Students Pls.PNG|Pls... QuickMemo+ 2016-11-16-20-52-56~2.jpg|Coordinated. Group. Sleeping, Lol wut. QuickMemo+ 2016-11-16-20-47-45~2.jpg|i see you. QuickMemo+ 2016-11-16-20-48-42~2.jpg|Krogstew. QuickMemo+ 2016-04-28-21-03-10~2.jpg|PHHHA!!! QuickMemo+ 2016-04-21-13-47-27~3.jpg|Slugber Murpified first time CONFIRMED. Screenshot 20161002-094153.png|Compax, wut happend? Screenshot 20161001-194657.png|NIGHTMARE KROG. Creepy Swamp Kamzo.jpg|YYYAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Somebody kill me now.png|Somebody please kill me now... Oh no man.PNG|Oh no man. Y- Your Hand.PNG|Error. No.PNG|No pls. U mad.PNG|U mad bruh? Bruh.PNG|Bruh XD I can see u.PNG|Flemzar Cringe. What happened to you.PNG|DEED NEXIL What happened to you're legs.PNG|Lol wut. (Ignore the ring) FlatMajor.PNG|FLAT. Screenshot 2016-11-02-16-22-28.png|RETURN OF GOOD NIGHT KIDS! Screenshot 2016-10-31-20-05-18.png|Ded Screenshot 2016-10-26-07-37-09.png|1M Mucks pls... Screenshot 2016-10-26-07-37-24.png|ERRORILLOT. Talk about Cordinated Group Sleeping.PNG|Coordinated. Group. Sleeping Again? Jenkey.PNG|YAAA JENKEY. Snake slusho.PNG|SLUSHO PLS! Omega hat.PNG|DAT AQUAD'S HAT THO. Dem legs.jpeg|dose legs. Creepy Infernites Max.jpg|Wut, So creepy. Scary mysto2.jpg|Wha. Flamzerpls.jpeg|Wut r u doin Flemzar?! Jinky pls.png|LENNY Or Coordinated. Group. Sleeping? Spugg pls.png|SPOGG NU. Turg pls no.png|Nu, jus nu. Squiddo PLS.JPG|Yee Squiddo. Jamzy PLS.JPG|Jamzyeeee. Pls no.png|Pls kill meh. Nixel pls.png|Nixel has black face CONFIRMED. We must help them2.png|I think Waka eaten too much sandwiches. DERP FALL 1.PNG|Derp tribe series 10 CONFIRMED DERP.png|Derpy Zorch... Screenshot 20161004-193520.png|Me want tineeh koobet! Buff cobras .JPG|Fatty cobraks. PicsArt 10-05-04.23.00.jpg|PAAAH RETURNS! Screenshot 2016-11-25-15-37-34.png|LOL SERIES 10 NAUT-NURP CONFIRMED Screenshot 2016-11-25-15-37-04.png|DAFUDGE FLEMZAR, AND WUT MELTUS! Screenshot 2016-11-25-15-19-50.png|rips rooket. Screenshot 2016-11-25-15-48-56.png|JENKI AND SNUFF NU. Screenshot 2016-11-25-15-48-17.png|Coordinated. Group. Sleeping again? SAVE ME PART 2.png|SAVE MEH PLS! SAVE ME.png|SAVE MEH ALLREDY!!!! SAVE ME FROM THE DARK.png|DOUBLE FUNNY! ScreamingOozly.png|Yee Krog, And AAAHHH OOZLY!!!! Screenshot 2016-11-25-15-37-04.png|Same thing, But look at flamzer. Booger's 4 arms xD.jpg|I'm pretty sure that's Three. Lol Vaka-Waka..PNG|Yum! Happy Snax and Hungry Vaka-Waka..PNG|Why you angry Vaka-Waka? Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.PNG|Yee Nexils. THAT SCARED DA CRAP OUTTA ME.PNG|Scared Seismo. Wrong words dingis.PNG|Kuekard: We Gotta Get... Lol-Naut And Wut-Flamzer..png|Very LOOOOOOOL DERP Snax.png|SNEK DabBooger.jpg|Yeah uh, Booger stop dabbing. Just stop. IMG 2452.jpg|SKRUBZ IS EVIL CONFIRMED. MELTUS BROKE.PNG|Meltus: He's FROZEN!!!! Camillot GIF.gif|MURP! DerpyWizwuz.jpg|Derp... Crying GIFS - Meltus and Burnard.gif|STAHP CRYING! Yee Vulbo and AAAAHHH GOBBA!.PNG|The Wut to end all Wuts. Wut-Lectro and Lol-der..PNG|Krader wut happnd? Zaptor Wut....PNG|MIM RETURNS! Poor Gobbol..PNG|Poor Gobbol... WUT WE DONT ECXIST.gif|Lol. MIXELS SERIES 4 UPSET GIF.gif|ZABO: Um, you know they exist don't ya? Deed stare on right, Error on left..PNG|DEED stare and ERROR. Derpnard Feat Wut-Meltus..PNG|DOUBLE LOL MELTUS LOL-WUT...PNG|Wut r u doin Meltus? Krog pls no!.PNG|KROOG and GURRGGLE. O_O.PNG|The LOL to end all LOL'S OCKSY-JOOOCIE NEXIL..PNG|ME WANT OXY-JUICE.... Bandicam 2016-11-29 14-26-33-189.png|Uh..... Giphy2.gif|RE-GIF-ULOUS! Oh lordy.png|BOOTY. Flamzer Burnard Flamzer SCREAMING!.png|Flamzer grinning? Bandicam 2016-11-29 15-21-20-213.png|WHA RETURNS! Giphy.gif|NIX NIX NIIIIIIIX!!!!!!!!!!!! Screenshot 20161004-142717.png|MIM Hy-Drew and Wut Akwod. DERP FALL 2.PNG|glhemp nooo. Sneezy Meltus..PNG|Melt-Yee. SeriousFlamzerActivate.png|Seriously? Floating Jawg.jpg|Jawg-Yee. Flamzer With Backpack.png|koodinated grup sleyping LOL Eye ball.jpg|Booger has Cubit eyeball CONFIRMED. Durp.png|Good night Gurggle. Cgs.png|EVIL BERP W.png|Dribbal joins Coordinated, Group, Staring! Get ready.png|FAT KROG XD. 0B8234FE-23A4-4B2F-8A4B-EA0E2D31B5A0.png|Nixel 1: im tyred... Nixel 2: Seriously? Lucky 11.png|wat d hek r dey doin? Lucky 10.png|MYSTO PL0X Lucky 9.png|Frogbert s10 Confirmed. Lucky 8.png|DEED STARE. Lucky 7.png|Error-Naut. Lucky 6.png|Derp Sleeping. Lucky 5.png|DERP. Lucky 4.png|nu, jus nu kraw... Lucky 3.png|koordinated grup sleyping gobba. Lucky 2.png|WAT THE HECK IS THAT?! Lucky 1.png|YEE-YEE-YEE NIX!.png|Derpy, TOO DERPY Lucky 12.png|I MUST EAT DIS TABLE. If you got more, Post them here, I'll be posting as well! Category:Blog posts